


"Maybe we were lovers in our past life."

by SfrogPlus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Drabble drabble gotta eat my waddle, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SfrogPlus/pseuds/SfrogPlus
Summary: "Maybe we were lovers in our past life!"-Kokichi looked up at him, his face shy, a small smile adorning his face, a bandage to his left. There's something about the way the small, weak teenager looks that makes Shuichi want to crush him and tear him apart.But that's a lie.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 47





	"Maybe we were lovers in our past life."

_ "Maybe we were lovers in our past life!" _

_ - _

_ Kokichi looked up at him, his face shy, a small smile adorning his face, a bandage to his left. There's something about the way the small, weak teenager looks that makes Shuichi want to protect him and crush him all the same. Shuichi doesn't smile back, focusing on the right way to wrap a bandana around someone's neck without choking them too tightly.  _

_ He tightens the knot. Kokichi shifts around. _

_ Kokichi's choking. Shuichi pauses. _

_ Shuichi loosens it. Kokichi trusts him. _

_ Kokichi trusts him. _

_ Kokichi loves him. _

_ Kokichi coughs, fingers lightly caressing the small red line trying his neck, staring at the mirror in front of him. He coughs some more. And more. He's sickly pale, always has been, wounding easily. His dark hair, black tinted something else, skin contrasting, like a fluorescent light, reflecting and reflecting back, always reflecting. _

_ "S-Saihara-kun… I _ —  _ I-I'm so s-s-sorry, but I d-don't feel so w-well…" Kokichi manages out, looking down. "I-I'm so sorry…" Kokichi frowns, and Shuichi tilts Kokichi's head up, leaning so that he's the same height, if not a little taller, then Kokichi. _

_ He makes a small smile, both boys staring into the mirror, imagining someone artificial and fake yet real and real and real and _ —  _ The Ultimate Detective and Ultimate Supreme Leader, not whoever they are now. "It's fine, beloved! Really, it is! We worked hard for this, so we earned it. Me and you, say it with me, me and you are going to do this." _

_ Kokichi lets a little smile go to his face, darting eyes trace over Shuichi's existence. "I-It's you and I, not m-me and you." Saihara laughs, laughs because he might ever get another chance. Maybe, in another life, in another place, next to someone else with purple eyes, someone that could never fill his empty heart like Kokichi. _

_ "What do I know, beloved?" _

_ Kokichi doesn't know. _

_ - _

Tears start spilling out Shuichi's eyes. Empty, unmeaningful tears as he is suddenly flashed with a thought.  _ "What if we were lovers in our past life?"  _ Saihara isn't sure why he's crying, kneeling down so he won't have to hear Kokichi's laughter as he cries.

But instead, Kokichi doesn't laugh. Instead, instead, he just stands there, watching Shuichi burst into tears in silence, a blank gaze. For a minute, two minutes, three minutes, four minutes.

Maybe— Perhaps they were lovers in their past life, perhaps there was something more to the picture, perhaps there was. But as Shuichi stares at a yelling purple-head declaring friend murderer, as Shuichu stares at blood-stain gone cold, stares at Kokichi's picture with a single check-mark, stares at the crumbling world, stares at the doctors fumbling around to check his blood pressure, and a liar watches in the shadows while friends surround Shuichi, there wasn't any more to think.

After all, they aren't their past lives anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with waffles as of late, and have not had time to write in my choices to choose due to unforeseen situation as I am unmotivated to write that.
> 
> So, with something to do with waffles, I wrote this. Imma write a waffle fic drabble now bye-bye
> 
> Oh, and also, criticize me and my writing please, I need defined help in it. I need to know what I need to improve on, and if you have read any of my past works before, please tell me. I know my writing is pretty confusing as well, so sorry about that.


End file.
